


Claws

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blind Character, Blood, Claws, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Touching, dream - Freeform, monster!reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier has been having a reoccurring dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the past month, Morrison has had a reoccurring dream.

 

It happens after he’s staked out a place to rest, clearing every entry, blocking every door. Finally then he could remove his visor, reducing his sight to a gray haze before he laid down to rest. Visor was in reach, and so was the pulse rifle. He was getting on in years, but he’d not lost his wits.

 

It would start as cold. Cold, sharp points lightly dragging down his face before slipping down his chest, causing the skin to prickle but not break. Jack’s eyes would fly open, and he’d instinctively reach for his gun, but find that he couldn’t move his wrists, couldn’t move his arms or legs, he was pinned and exposed for this shadow to touch.

 

Not much could be seen, given his failing sight- just the dim form of a figure standing above him. They just stood there, only their breath audible in whatever place Jack had shacked up for the night.

 

Struggling was pointless, and his dream monster never harmed him.

 

Just touched him.

 

His claws would caress Jack’s body slowly, after a while kneeling beside him to examine the solder’s scarred body. At any point, those claws could dive into his skin, break his bones and still his breath-

 

But they never did. They never so much as drew blood.

 

The stranger’s kiss did though.

 

It would happen, so suddenly, so hungrily, like the shadowy stranger intended on devouring him. His lips were frozen and cutting, his teeth twisted and sharp and his tongue diving into Jack’s mouth and his breath was being sucked away, he could barely breathe but oh did he kiss back, he kissed back hard against the needles and pins until what little sight he had blurred even more and start to fade…

 

And then he’d be gone. The grip on his body, the jagged lips against his own, all gone. Jack would snatch his visor, gasping for breath and blinking away the dots from his eyes…

 

To discover he was alone.

 

It was easier to think they were dreams. Just the dreams of a lonely man, a shadow of Jack Morrison.

 

But in the morning, he’d taste the blood on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohgod don't hate me fandom this is my first posted fanfiction for you.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that! Come see me at my tumblr imburiedincats-sendhelp! see ya!


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't ever dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE shoutout to my lovely supporter artemiisiia, whose donations help give me the time to write these chapters!

They weren’t dreams. They weren’t _ever_ dreams.

 

Jack knew this. But he waited. The struggling grew less. The kisses grew more frantic and powerful each time. And he waited.

 

Waited for that time the grip on his wrists would loosen. For his dream monster to let down their guard.

 

And that day came.

 

The bonds’ grip released, Jack’s arms were free. His hand lightly brushed against the face, frozen cold… before he slammed their foreheads together, full force.

 

The stranger gave a loud bark of pain, lurching back in his shock. The soldier kicked him off and rolled away, landing on the cement floor. Now was the time. Jack’s fingers curled around his visor, it slipped on just as he felt those cold claws grab onto his hair and yank him back.

 

Jack shot himself up and collided with the other’s chin. Jack felt his skin tear and start to bleed due to the sharp edges of the mask, but now released, he turned around and backed off, reaching behind him for the pulse rifle-

 

“… Reyes?”

 

The mask had cracked down the center, the remaining half jagged and white like bone. But the half of the face revealed was that of a dead man’s.

 

His skin had gone ashen, and his eyes glowed a violent red, but how could someone forget the face of someone they’d once loved?

 

With a raspy chuckle, Reyes pulled off the rest of the mask, scarred lips pulling into a sinister smile. “Hello, Jack.”

 

Jack made another grab for the pulse rifle to realize it was not in its place. When Reyes laughed darkly, the Soldier realized that Reaper knew exactly what was going to happen the moment he let go.

 

The stones on the floor crackled as Reaper walked closer, cornering Jack into the wall. The cool cement against Jack’s bare back caused his skin to prickle as he stared into the eyes of the man he thought had died… while trying to kill _him_.

 

“Nice to see you again.”

 

Reyes plucked the visor from Jack’s eyes, turning his vision to nothing more than a dark gray haze, only broken by Gabriel’s scarlet eyes. The cold of the claws traced along the scars on the Soldier’s face, mapping their way down his features.

 

“Now, where _were_ we?”

 

Jack felt Reyes lean in closer and his lips prickled with pins and needles, their mouth were barely brushing. It was as if… Reyes was waiting for him. Jack took a deep breath. “Just like old times then, Reyes?”

 

Reyes growled.

 

Jack shoved their mouths together.

 

The beast silenced.

 

It was just as numbing at the last time, the icy cold of a dead man’s lips

 

(that was rich, coming from Jack)

 

draining the warmth from Jack’s body. It could be draining his _life_ right now and the Soldier wouldn’t give a damn. It was an intoxicating pain, he’d learned, kissing Gabriel Reyes. Jack groaned as he felt teeth like _spines_ rub against his bottom lip. What the hell had happened to Reyes’ teeth?

 

The spines pieced into Jack’s skin and the soldier nearly shouted from the pain. Needles. Stabbed with sharp, thick needles.

 

Blood spilled from the wounds and dripped down Jack’s chin, red droplets speckling his chest. Jack could feel Reyes grinned before his tongue lapped at the stain on Jack’s chin, and then his chest…

 

His tongue was distorted now, too. It didn’t feel like him. It didn’t feel like Gabriel. But it felt _good_ , sliding down Jack’s chest and stomach, tracing around the muscles and leaving a thick trail of chilly saliva behind. Like a snake.

 

Reyes took no time to undo Jack’s belt and pull down his pants, the cool air almost warm compared to Reaper’s breath against his groin. The serpentine tongue wrapped once, twice around Jack’s length, before his mouth engulfed him.

 

His breath was cold, but his wet mouth was _hot_. Almost unbearably so. Jack groaned loudly and kept against the wall for balance. Reyes took care to mind his monstrous teeth, forcing his head forward until Jack could feel his cock at the back of his old companion’s throat. Jack didn’t even hear Reyes _gag._ “Get a lot of practice between trying to kill me and now?” Jack growled.

 

This time, when Reyes’ claws met Jack’s skin, they didn’t merely scratch. Jack gasped as the back of his thighs were pierced, claws ripping down to his knees. Unable to hold back a yell this time, Jack sunk to the floor as his whole world was now burning _pain_.

 

“Never was the one out of the two of us who needed _practice_ , Morrison,” Reyes said, pulling off of Jack’s cock briefly and catching his breath. Jack felt a drop of the slimelike spit drip onto the head, dripping the rest of the way down his length. “Turn over, lean over the bed.”

 

With a grimace, Jack managed to feel his way back over to the bed, blood from the wounds on his thighs dotting the floor with red. Grunting, he pushed himself up, attempting to spread his legs but hissing with the aftershocks of pain from his thighs.

 

“You really are blind, aren’t you?” Reyes sounded mystified. His footsteps echoed in the mostly empty room as he walked around Jack. Examining him. Like a predator would examine prey.

 

“And you’re not even human anymore,” Jack spat back, glancing in the general direction of Reaper’s voice.

 

Quiet. Jack couldn’t even hear him breathe.

 

“Reyes?”

 

Then a voice by his right, the clawed hand gripping his hair. “Right here.” His breath was frozen against Jack’s ear. Reyes wrenched back Jack’s hand and his mouth closed around two of his fingers, the inhuman tongue twisting around them. Coating them with that thick saliva.

 

“Get yourself ready. I’m not waiting around forever.”

 

Jack growled quietly before he reached his hand behind himself. The first finger slipped right in, Reaper growling appreciatively. Jack bit back an insult as he slowly pushed the finger in and out of himself. It had been _years_ since he’d done this, but he remembered what his body liked.

 

Softly, Reyes stroked Jack’s back. The claws weren’t there to hurt this time, the claws just brushing his skin. “There we go. Second finger, now.”

 

Reyes always got hard by ordering Jack around, didn’t he? The second finger was a bit of a stretch, but hearing Reyes’ appreciative purr made Jack’s cock twitch and his fingers push in and out faster. Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as he fingerfucked himself for Reyes’ viewing pleasure.

 

This was similar. To how it used to be. Not the same. It wasn’t so impersonal. So cold. So hot.

 

When Jack slipped his fingers out, he heard Reyes spit into his hand. This wasn’t going to be the most _comfortable_ of fucks, but it could be worse.

 

The head of Reyes’ cock pressed against Jack’s whole and Jack spread his thighs as much as he could, even if the stripes down their backs still stung. Reyes gripped onto Jack’s hips and with a quiet murmur in Spanish that Jack couldn’t understand, he pushed himself inside.

 

Honestly, after everything that had happened already, he expected the Reaper to slam himself inside, start fucking him with everything he had. But it was a slow push, almost _careful_ not to tear Jack open. When he was fully inside Reyes exhaled, resting his chest against Jack’s back.

 

It was quiet. For a moment.

 

Reyes inhaled, as if getting ready to say something, but his mouth shut again. Something landed on the floor with a clacking sound and a hand, so cold it burned, rested on his jaw, pulling his face back a little. Reyes kissed him, and kissed him _hard_.

 

It wasn’t slow for long, Reyes’ cock dragging in and out of him easily turned into harsher slaps against flesh within moments. Jack’s fingers dug into the bed spread, letting himself be dragged back for more and more kisses that bit and punctured his lips again, and then they pressed against him passionately, against his neck and back.

 

With a sudden growl, Reyes pulled out and flipped Jack over, pushing his legs back. Jack hissed at the stretch. “Not as flexible as I used to be,” He said before Reyes thrust inside of him again, pulling a louder groan from his lips.

 

“Not as loud as you used to be either,” Reyes reminded him as he gripped into Jack’s calves. “Miss that. Let it out, farm boy.”

 

Jack would’ve smacked him if Reyes hadn’t delivered a particularly hard thrust, paired with a slap to his ass. His head leaned back and he _moaned_ , fingers digging back into the sheets.

 

Being with the man who was his friend, then lover, then betrayer, it was heaven and hell at the same moment and Jack didn’t want it to _end_.

 

Reyes’ thrusts started coming in faster and his breath hotter. “Fuck, fuck… _Jack…”_ Jack chose that moment to squeeze tighter around Reyes’ cock and the absolutely whorish _moan_ coupled with his name again, Reyes spilled inside of him, hard.

 

The ungloved hand wrapped around Jack’s cock and started jerking him tightly. Jack’s eyes squeezed tight and his end came across him faster than he would’ve cared to admit, a few years prior.

 

“Gabriel! _Gabriel_!”

 

Next thing Jack knew, he was waking up. Still undressed. The slashes on his thighs and bruises on his skin evidence of the lack of a dream.

 

But the other side of the bed was empty, and cold. The only thing there was a broken, bone white mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That happened. Good lord. 
> 
> For those who would like to see more of my writing, my tumblr is imburiedincats-sendhelp!


End file.
